What HAppens when Kagome Cant Control HerSelf
by GoddessOfTheForest
Summary: Inuyasha has found out that Kikyo is with Narroku And to top it off Hormones are Kicking in and Kagome cant control herself around Inuyasha. Also the Usagee tribe, a tribe of fake panther demons, are on a power-trip looking for Hanyous aka halfdemons.
1. Traitor!

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha was screaming he was worried Kikyo had just been found and now she was gone again. He ran deeper and deeper into the woods which Kikyo had went. She had ran away from them when they tried to help her.  
  
_She looked so afraid and worried. Why dammit? Why? I found her and she ran away_. _Something about that just isn't fair. SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE OTHERS!_ his human side scolded him _No! I have to know why she ran away again_. _You do see where you're going don't you straight to Narroku. AM NOT KIKYO WOULD NEVER GO TO HIM. But she has. She just did. And she will keep going back. LIAR. Why would I lie I am part of you and yet your fighting with my judgment tisk tisk tisk. Your judgment doesn't mean anything._ He thought as he ran following Kikyo's smell. _You'll regret not listening to me. I will not._ But just then he heard something. _Told you, you'd regret not listening to me. _Then something came closer, but Inuyasha couldn't smell anything. Except Kikyo then something attacked and to his surprise it was Kikyo.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Inuyasha yelled blankly.

"Getting revenge."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
" You love her don't you?" came a cold familiar voice  
  
"Narroku." he said unsheathing Tetsuiga.  
  
"Very clever, Inuyasha. But you see Kikyo has brought you to me and if you're to blind to see she doesn't love you then how could you even see that she has brought you to me, once again."  
  
"I don't care about you or your talk."  
  
"Oh but you should care darling," Kikyo said in a seductive voice (that made Narroku drool) "You see because, Narroku speaks the truth. I don't love you. I love him."

That was all it took to set off Inuyasha. He had thought he loved her and she loved him, but it was all a lie. "LIAR!!!!" he yelled angrily sliceing a tree in half (trying to get Narroku). But Narroku had fled like a coward along with Kikyo. The he heard Kagome yell "INUYASHA!" and he ran towards the scent of her.  
  
"Oh, I was so worried." she said hugging him and quickly pulling away. But Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Uhhh… What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." he said trying not to make eye contact. He was so worried about Kikyo he had forgotten about Kagome he was beating himself up inside because of it and wouldn't forgive himself. "Sorry."  
  
She said nothing she just hugged him and held onto him like she was afraid she'd lose him. He didn't do anything about it either, he just stared down at her thinking _What is she doing?_ I don't understand. Why does it comfort me to know that she's alright but yet when I was looking for Kikyo I dint give a damn if they all where dead. He thought despising himself. Now kagome could tell he was fighting with his self. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Kikyo's with Narroku" he said staring over her shoulder "She said she loved him." he said sounding like he was severely hurt by Kikyo's words. Kagome couldn't think of anything to do to comfort him so she just held on tighter as if to say "Never leave again." now he did something about it. He looked down at her and put his arms around her. _Why am I reacting like this_._ You sure are stupid._ His human side insulted. _I am not stupid. But yet you don't even know why you're hugging her._ Then he noticed why, His human side that he had been fighting with all day about Kagome and Kikyo loved Kagome. _So that's why you told me to go back_. He thought teasingly. _Well if it, was that doesn't matter_.  
  
"Do you think she told the truth?" Kagome asked (into Inuyashas chest)  
  
"Sure sounded like it, unless she was in a trance." That's how I feel when I'm around you. He thought to himself but wouldn't dare say it out loud. Kagome didn't say anything but she did take a step back from him as if just realizing what she was doing. What did I do know? he thought exasperated. But was relieved to hear Kagome say…  
  
"We should head back before the others start to worry." now it had just dawned on him that she had came alone.  
  
"How dare, you come here alone!"  
  
"Calm down. I was in no danger and besides they didn't know where you were."  
  
"Neither did you."  
  
"Technically, I did because I could since Narroku's jewel shard's."  
  
"Oh… you still should of brought someone with you." she just smiled because he was concerned. Then they started back to the village East of where they were.  
  
When Kagome got a chance she scooted closer to Inuyasha and held his hand in hers. What is she doing? But then it was all explained when Kagome reached for his other hand with her other hand and drew him close to her. (She wasn't thinking at all about what she was doing it was as if she were being taken over by hormones like Miroku always was). But she still did what she did. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly and to her surprise he returned her action by pulling her even closer to him, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her. But his kiss was different (it was filled with love and compassion and desire). He broke away and glanced over her shoulder "Oh shit."  
  
"What?" she asked growing apprehensive. But then her questions were answered he had changed into a human again. "Oh." but now she was even more attracted to him (if possible the most she was ever attracted to anyone) she took two steps forward which made it to where there was no space between them at all. She held nothing back she kissed him with all the feelings she had ever had for him (which made him want to take her right then and there). They laid down and Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, "INUYASHA, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!" came Miroku's voice. They didn't mind they went on, but Miroku was closer than they thought and he came out of the trees and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh… Sorry for the……. interruption" he said but they were already a foot away from each other before he got out sorry.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SNEAKING UP ON US LIKE THAT? WHERE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US A FUCKING HEART ATTCK OR WHAT YOU FUCKING PERVERT." yelled Inuyasha looking pissed off and confused. Then Kagome and him stood up and walked back to the village with Miroku.


	2. What the Hell Sesshomaru?

At Naroku's castle  
  
"Kikyo did you mean what you said?" Naroku asked  
  
"Why would I lie my darling?"  
  
"I can't think of a reason but it's been bugging the fuck out of me."  
  
"I meant every word my darling." she said pouncing on him. He laid down, brought her closer to him with his arms around her waist "I love you." Kikyo said kissing him. Slowly they undressed and made love. (gross who'd want him or her I guess they deserve each other)  
  
In the village  
  
Inuyasha hadn't talked to Miroku or Kagome since they had gotten back from the woods (and it had been three days since they got back). Kagome was starting to get worried about him but was equally. She had went and tried to talk to him once but didn't say anything she just sat there next to him facong the mountains.  
  
"Alright you too I'm getting fucking tired of you two not talking to anyone. If you two don't talk in the next hour I'm gonna fucking go crazy ." Sango said one night at dinner. "What made you to so angry?" Kagome couldn't help herself she ended up exploding with laughter _She thinks were angry_ she thought as she cracked up. "What's so fucking funny?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who said we were mad at each other." she said still cracking up but she went silent and her face went pale. Everyone (even Kaede was there) was looking at her except Miroku and Inuyasha their eyes were anywhere except meeting anyone's.  
  
"Then what is wrong?" Kaede asked staring at Inuyasha "You better answer. If you guys aren't fighting then what the hell is wrong…. Unless…" her voice trailed off when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face (it was red with embarrassment and fear because Kaede had figured out what was wrong) "Ahhhhhhhh.. They have finally admitted their feelings to each other." That's not all we did. Inuyasha thought smirking (which gave his thoughts away) "Ahhhhhhhhhhh…. That's not all they did."  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! OLD WOMAN THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled storming out of the door. Kagome following at his heels (she didn't want to hear everyones comments.  
  
"They are meant for each other" Miroku thought out loud.  
  
"Yes that is very true young monk." Kaede said staring at the door.

"I suppose you are right." Sango and Shippo agreed.

On a hill close to the village  
  
God damn that woman. _I cant believe that she figured out what was wrong with us. Why was I so attracted to Kagome that night? I was so pissed at Kikyo for being with Naroku that I took advantage of her_. Inuyasha's human side thought. _Ah… but she was the one that come after me. She was the one that kissed me first._ His demon side thought _Don't fool yourself… she might have kissed you first… but you returned the kiss_. _Hey wait a minute it I didn't have any say in it after I turned into a human you were the one that got to make the choices. You kissed her._ _Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreee. __Don't kid yourself. _his demon side thought in a mockingly voice. But his enter argument with his demon and human sides when Kagome sat down next to him "I'm sorry about what happened the other night." Kagome said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I took advantage of you and I didn't mean to." he mumbled into his crossed arms.  
  
"No. No you didn't I came at you." Kagome said  
  
"No. I kissed you back."  
  
"Don't worry." She said. _Uh oh I'm getting that feeling again that _wanting_ that I had last time we were alone. Uh oh_. She found herself scooting closer . _What am I doing?_ She was 3 inches from him and to her surprise he scooted an inch closer to her. _What is he doing?_ Her questions were answered when he took her hand in his. He scooted even closer and there was only an inch between them but that inch was thrown away when Kagome scooted towards him and their sides and hips were touching. He laid they're hands where their legs touched each other. They sat there for a moment happily holding each others hands. Until Inuyasha took his hand away from hers and put his arm around her waist. And she snuggled closer to him. And laid her head on his muscular shoulder. He rubbed her side affectionately and she sighed happily and smiled it wasn't a smirk or an evil grin it was a real smile a happy smile (one that made Inuyasha's heart melt and throb). He couldn't control his self he leaned his head down and kissed her lovingly. She was totally surprised but she kissed him back. They pulled away from each other gasping for air. Inuyasha laid down ant looked at the beautiful stars. Kagome soon laid next to him and took his hand. "Kagome I don't want to scare you but I have to tell you. I love you."  
  
She turned her head to him and said "I love you too. And I never want to loose you." But they were interrupted again when Inuyasha's ears pricked up. "What is it?"  
  
"I hear something." and he sniffed the air "And I smell Sesshomaru…." he said leaping up and unsheathing Testsuuga. Then Sesshomaru appeared from behind the trees. "What are you doing here?" he asked before he saw a little human girl appear behind him.  
  
"Lord Sessomaru, is this the Inuyasha we have come to see?"  
  
"Yes Rin. It tis the little half brother of mine that we have come to see."  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that kind of language around Rin." he paused and looked down at Rin "Where has Jaken gone off too?"  
  
"He'll be here in a minute Lord Sessomaru."  
  
"Very well Rin."  
  
"Can I go pick some of those flowers over there." she asked pointing to the flowers next to Kagome."  
  
"Yes' but don't wonder to far." he said in a serious father-like voice.  
  
"I have come to tell you that there are dangerous mercenaries on the loose."  
  
"Yeah right like you'd actually tell us." Inuyasha smirked. But just then an angry looking toad-like demon appeared.  
"Where is that retched girl." The angry little demon yelled and tried to run after Rin. But was stopped by Sesshomaru's leg extending and tripping the toad-like denom.  
  
"What has she done now, Jaken?"  
  
"She ran off with out me!!!"  
  
"Oh…don't be such a baby you know where we were going. Well anyway heed my words the Usagee tribe is on the loose and they say they are after half demons." and with that he called Rin and they walked off into the trees.

Sorry it was so short. Please if you read this review. I love it when i get reviews. I wont write the next chapter unles you people that read it review. Mhuahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!


	3. Sesshomaru Right? or is he dun dun dun

"Inuyasha, do you think that Sesshomaru's telling the truth?" Kagome asked staring at him intently trying to figure out his emotions.  
  
"I-I-I don't know. That scum of a half-brother wouldn't do anything to try and tell me a gods damn thing. If my ass was on the fuckin' line." but them he thought it over "But I don't know he could be telling the truth. I mean did you see that girl with him I thought I'd never see him with a little girl much less a human girl."  
  
"So… You think he could be actually telling the truth?"  
  
"That's just it. I find it to hard to believe it. But it makes so much since. I don't know how. It just does and it's drivin' me fuckin' nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know that either. Did he say anything about where they were goin'?"  
  
"I don't think he did." she said cautiously looking at him in a way that made him want to kiss her again. She saw that he was looking into her eyes, and staring intently. She got the feeling he was going to do something, but had no idea what. She looked down at her hands, folded on her lap. "Uhhhh…" she didn't know what to say. Inuyasha didn't even let her try to finish her sentence. He pounced on her and clobbered her with sempethetic kisses all over her neck (which tickled her horribly and made her tingle all the way down to her tightly-curled-up toes). He gave her a little love-nibble on her ear (which made her kiss back). She lifted her head up and kissed him for all she was worth. This action surprised Inuyasha and he kissed her (with all the feelings that were buried deep in his heart, and surrounded by a barrier that was as thick and as breakable as a fucking 40 foot thick steel wall.). Inuyasha put his arm under Kagome, and circled her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Back in the hut, in the village

"Kaede, when are they coming back?" asked a curious Shippo, sitting on Miroku's knee.  
  
"They will be back soon, Shippo." _I hope._  
  
"Sango do you want to go outside?" Miroku asked looking anywhere but the three sets of prying eyes in the hut, that were staring at him.  
  
"Umm… I guess. Can Shippo come with us?"  
  
"Not this time." he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay. Shippo stay in here with Kaede. Kay."  
  
"Fine." Shippo said in a huffy voice.  
  
Then Sango and Miroku walked outside. Miroku went directly to his right towards a hill, facing a lake out in the forest. He stopped dead in his tracks, halfway up the hill, when he saw what was on the top of the hill. He turned quickly around with eyes the size of golf-balls. He tried to lead Sango back down the hill, but it was to late. She was almost halfway there and she wanted to know what he had turned away from. _O my gods Inuyasha is going to kill me it's the second time he has been alone somewhere with Kagome and I have interrupted. How naïve of me wanting to talk to Sango outside. I should have knew he was on that fucking hill. _But then he was aware of Sango being almost at the top of the hill. He looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome. Apparently they had noticed Miroku or Sango, because they were still going at it, very strongly. He ran as fast as he could and caught up with Sango. And said "Sango you must not interrupt them." but she kept walking. So he did the only sensible thing that came to his mind. He took her in his arms and gently took her down to the ground kissing her the whole time not letting her make a noise the. _Well at least I got to do one thing I wanted to do with her_. he thought maliciously. Sango's mind was on the same thing but viewed it in a different way _I swear if he takes his mouth off mine I'm going to scream. Or I'll kiss him. Uh-oh Sango get a grip of yourself. How in all the hells did he learn how to kiss like this_. But then she felt something grab her bottom _Damn that fucking hand._ _He sure knows how to ruin a moment don't he._ Then Sango came back into realty and realized what was going on. She broke loose of him, with a struggle, and she smacked him across the face, with a loud WHACK, that made all the birds, that were roosting in the trees, scatter in the sky, and Inuyasha and Kagome pull away from each others' embrace looking up and around them.  
  
"You fucking woman-hunting monk. Why in all the hells did you think you could pull a stunt that on me?" she said storming off down the hill. Not noticing the sway of her hips that enchanted Miroku and making want to go tackle her again and do even more (not like that was anything new).  
  
"Inuyasha what do you think Miroku pulled down there?" Kagome said watching Sango stomp off towards the hut.  
  
"I have no idea. What the monk pulled on her. But what ever it was it sure pissed Sango off pretty bad."  
  
"You know what I think? I think Sango has feelings for Miroku but she just can't stand admitting it."  
  
"Really? I never saw it that way."  
  
"Never? Wow."  
  
But then Inuyasha's ears perked up. And he sniffed the air. He couldn't smell anything odd. But he heard a rustle in the trees, that were surrounding the lake, he looked towards the trees and caught a glimpse of a black braid that was bound around a purple rose. Then he saw a whole bunch of braids with the same rose in it, but the braids were of all different colors. The braids looked like they were flying, but he saw at least fifty heads that were attached to the braids. They were running at demon speed and as quiet as a mute person trying to talk (I know that's mean but I couldn't think of anything else to describe how quiet they were). Inuyasha jumped up and unsheathed Tetsuiga. He stood in front of Kagome trying to shield her from any danger. Miroku came running up the hill. Kagome screamed and then Sango came bounding up in her demon-slayer outfit. They were by Inuyasha's side in a matter of 40 seconds. Kagome with her bow-and-arrows, Sango with her huge boomer-rang-type weapon, and Miroku pulling on his prayer-beads. They were ready to fight.  
  
"Inuyasha, this must be the Usagee tribe Sesshomaru spoke of." Kagome said in a venomous voice  
  
"I do believe you are right." he looked at the charging tribe and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!!!!"  
  
"YOUR BLOOD!!" bellowed a huge panther-looking creature that had the body of a human, but had the fur and eyes of panthers, this was the demon that had the black braid with the purple rose in it, the braid was at least five feet long, because it touched the ground, and the rose was at the crown of the panther-like demon's head. Inuyasha looked around and saw that all of the Usagee were like this but with different colors of fur.

"BRING IT ON!!!! I'M READY FOR YOU FUCKING PSYCOPATHS!!!"  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS!!" screamed a Usagee with firey-red fur. Just then Kirara landed with Kaede and Shippo on her back. But everyone, that is everyone except the Usagee, were surprised when Sesshomaru busted up the hill looking, pissed off and as scary as fucking hell. Sesshomaru went and stood by Inuyasha and his comrades.

Please Review. I think this was pretty short but I thought it would be good leaving you at spot where you want to know what happens. Torture is so fucking fun. MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. i am so evil.


	4. Arowgodin and others rescued!

SORRY!! I haven't been able to update in awhile but dad finally went back to work.Okay, Okay, I have to tell you that the part in here about Arowgodin and Sesshomaru is completely made up. But hey it's my fucking story dammit!

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"That's none of your fucking business." Sesshomaru snapped at his younger half brother.  
  
"Oh, but I think it is." said Sango staring at the advancing Usagee.  
  
"They captured Arowgodin." he said after a pregnant pause.  
  
Inuyasha stood immobile. He could remember Arowgodin. She was the other hanyou (she was also telepathic and had the gift of enter-sight) that Sesshomaru had known when he was little. They, Sesshomaru and Arowgodin, were each others child-hood-love, until when Arowgodin turned 9 and was taken into hiding from her mothers uncle. He had been an evil Wizard that fooled with to many things. One of theses things including Arowgodin. He had molested her when she was little and no one believed her except Sesshomaru. He was little, but he was very powerful (and outraged), he had led Arowgodin to a forest and told her to wait there. The next thing Arowgodin had knew her uncle was dead and Sesshomaru had left. She had came out of hiding and went to the village. And her father had told her what had happened. But the next day (As I have said her uncle had fooled with to many things and one being death) her uncle was brought back to life by a spell that he had put upon his-self during his early stages of medalling with magic. This spell was a spell which would allow him to come back to life, but he would die the same exact way by the same exact hand 50 years later (hey it was part of his spell). And this little spell had led to disaster. Not only had he come back to life, he had come back a were-panther, it was like a were-wolf but instead of changing on the full moon he was forever cursed with half the body of a panther and half a body of a man, he hadn't gotten his spell exactly right. And of course he still had a habit of fooling with things, including Arowgodin and he wanted to kill all hanyous now because Arowgodin was a hanyou Arowgodin had knew he would come after her again. So she had showed her father one of her visions using both her enter-sight and telepath-ity. And her father had believed her. He took her into hiding. When Sesshomaru had came back to the village he asked Arowgodin's father where she was and he told him what happened. He was outraged, and he was always blood hungry, and he always wanted vengeance because of what happened to Arowgodin.  
  
"Inuyasha, Something wrong?" Kagome asked  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing. Forget about it. Sesshomaru when did they do that?"  
  
"As far as I know, they kidnapped her three hours ago." he said angrily sending shivers down Sango's and Kagome's backs.  
  
"Oh. Then she is still alive." Inuyasha looked at the Usagee advancing. The fire-y-red one was right in front of Inuyasha screaming about how good it would be to take away his life. "WINDSCAR!!!" Inuyasha yelled. And with one blow he wiped out 5 of the Usagees. Then Kagome saw a Usagee approaching Shippo and Kaede. Kagome shot of her arrows through the air, it hit the Usagee in the head and he fell to the ground lifeless. Miroku was getting ready to use his wind-tunnel, but Sango screamed "MIROKU NO! AROWGODIN IS AMONGST THEM YOU CAN'T!!!!" Miroku quickly took her advice and wrapped his prayer beads tightly around his hand. Sesshomaru's claws were flexing and he killed at least 17 Usagees. Then he went after more. Inuyasha was still going strongly and so was Miroku (with his staff) and Kagome with her arrows and Sango with her huge boomerang-type weapon. Now there wer only at least 40 Usagees left. And they were all protecting a wagon with 5 hanyous in it. He looked among them and he saw Arowgodin. His heart turned icy and sank at the sight of her. She was bound with some kind of spell-bound ropes, like all the others. This sight of her made him even more fucking pissed and he was ready to kill all of them fucking son-of-a-bitches. He ran up to them as fast as lightning and killed all but 15 of the fucking Usagees. He jumped on the cart and with one mighty slice of his claws the ropes fail limply to the floor of the cart. Hw picked all 5 of the hanyous up in his arms and ran back to Inuyasha and his comrades. He laid them down on the top of the huge ass hill and ran back to the battle. As soon as Inuyasha and comrades and Sesshomaru advanced the Usagee turned and ran as fast as Kouga and Inuyasha put together could run. "COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARDS!!!!" screamed a pissed off Inuyasha. Then kagome came over to him and told him they needed to take the other hanyous back to the village with them.  
  
So they set of towards the village. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha carrying the sleeping hanyous. When they got to the village they put them in the hut on sleeping mats. Kagome and Kaede helped them get comfortable and bandaged their injuries. Arowgodin had the worst injuries out of the hanyous. She was both mentally and physically injured. Apparently the Usagee had raped and beat her. She had cuts and bruises all over her and was running a fever and rambling on about her uncle which no one but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had understood. She also would scream out whenever she had a vision or heard everyones' thoughts which would come to her when she couldn't keep her guard up. Kagome described it to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as if she was being hurt every time she used one of her powers. Also the among the other hanyous' injuries was a burn in the shape of the panthers paw. This was on every hanyou's back, it was the mark of the Usagee. But Arowgodin's mark was in the middle of her chest which worried everyone, including Sesshomaru but he wouldn't admit it.  
  
One night later  
  
"I have to go get Rin and Jaken. I will be back tonight. And by all the Gods in this fucking world if you harm one hair on Arowgodins head I'll slay all of you." Sesshomaru announced  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha growled. Then Sesshomaru busted out of the hut.  
  
That after noon  
  
"Kagome, the hanyou's are starting to talk." Shippo said looking at a 7 year old girl fox-hanyou that Shippo had became entranced with.  
  
"Oh, really." she said running over to the fox-hanyou. "What's your name honey?"  
  
"M-M-My name's S-S-Sorphorsha."  
  
"Where do you live Sorphasha?" Shippo asked  
  
"In th-th-the village on the mountain of Smitshoru."  
  
"Wow." Miroku said "That's way on the other side of the Sepershia Mountains."  
  
"Holy shit." Kagome expressed "Excuse my language Sorphorsha." "I-I-It's o-o-okay. I-I-I'm used to th-th-them."  
  
"Okay. Shippo you stay and keep Sorphorsha. I need to check on the other hanyous. Okay?"  
  
"Kay Kagome."  
  
Kagome then walked over and re-bandaged the three hanyous, excluding Arowgodin. Then she went to check on Arowgodin. She found that Kaede and Inuyasha were with her. Kaede was re-bandaging her and Inuyasha was staring with interest. His eyes flickered over to Kagome when she walked into the part of the hut that was surrounded by sheets to give them some privacy.  
  
"Kagome, she keeps demanding to see Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said staring at his beloved.  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
At Narroku's Castle  
  
"I bring you news of the Usagee tribe." a fat old frog demon said kneeling in front of Narroku and Kikyo  
  
"And what might that be, Diarmeiad."  
  
"They have lost 100 men at least to Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru now they only have 17 men left. They also lost all their prisoners to them. My lord."  
  
"Really. They have failed they're mission horribly. I can't believe I thought that Duroosnai could even follow through. You may leave now." he said coldly  
  
"Yes my lord."

Okay Okay. I have to admit that Arowgodin is make-believe. As is Sesshomaru's childhood story. But hey it would be cool if they were real. And besides it's my fucking story DAMMIT!! MHUAHAHAHAHAHA once again no writing until you people R&R.


	5. The Eyes Holding Secrets

Where Sesshomaru found Rin and Jaken  
  
"M' lord Sesshomaru you're back!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed an excited beyond belief Jaken.  
  
"Where is Rin, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said looking around wildly.  
  
"She went to pick some flowers."  
  
"Go fetch her."  
  
"Yes m' lord." Jaken said scurrying off to fetch Rin. A moment later an ecstatic Rin was running toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!!!!! Is the person you went after okay." she said looking up and up into his face that was revealing nothing.  
  
"Yes they are okay. We must go back to Inuyasha's to make sure they are okay." he spat Inuyasha out as if it were gum on his shoe.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Jaken did you here me? We must be on our way back she will be asking for me?"  
  
"Who will be asking for you? You didn't tell me they were a girl."  
  
"Why would that matter?" Jaken snapped at the shocked Rin  
  
"N-n-no reason." she said looking anywhere but Sesshomaru and Jaken but failed and ended up staring at both. Her feeling blazing in her eyes like a beacon. But thankfully Jaken didn't notice and Sesshomaru couldn't understand the deep twisting feelings of the 15 year old girl so neither knew how she felt. Then they started off to the village.  
  
At the hut in the village  
  
"Kagome, Sorphasha wants to see the Sunlight can I take her outside?" asked Shippo  
  
"Don't go far and take Miroku with you." Kagome said trying to get a cat-hanyou to talk to her.  
  
"Yes Kagome." he said "Miroku will you carry Sorphasha outside."  
  
"Sure." he said cradling Sorphasha in his arms like a baby. He carried her out of the hut with Shippo at his heels. He carried her over to a small oak tree he laid her down with her head and back resting against the trunck of the oak.  
  
"Shippo I see the sky. It's so beautiful. Is it real?" Sorphasha said staring at the pale blue sky with clouds of purple and pink and turquoise from the sun light dancing across the sky.  
  
"Yes it is real Sorphasha." he said sitting next to her, looking at the sky. Miroku was a yard away also looking at the sky.  
  
"I haven't seen something this beautiful, that was real, in a long time. What I can remember of my village is very… vague." Shippo stared at the Hanyou he couldn't believe that she could speak thus, as if she was wise beyond years. As if she saw things a whole different way because she saw the sunlight. Shippo looked into the Hanyou's deep blue, never ending eyes. They looked as if they held the secrets of both past and future within their depths, which only the idiotic brave one would dare to seek what was within those depths. Her eyes sent him a warning, "Do not seek what you do not understand. Do not try to understand the magic within my soul because you will not understand. The very thought of what lies within my soul sends the bravest men and demons running blind stumbling in the dark shaking frantically with fright. Do not seek what will send you running. You think you understand but you do not. You know not of the future, past, or present you never can and never will." Sorphasha quickly looked away knowing what he saw, knowing what he knew.  
  
"Sorphasha are you okay?" he whispered  
  
"I'm fine." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. One escaped her control and ran silently down her cheek. Shippo wiped away the tear, but Sorphasha flinched away.  
  
"I would never hurt you, Sorphasha." Shippo whispered looking into her never-ending eyes. To him they were beautiful pools of morning blue sky. _What am I doing? he thought Why am I saying these things? It's as if I cant hold my tongue. _Shippo thought  
  
On Sesshomaru's journey towards the village  
  
The walked on and on, and Rin's legs grew tired. But she didn't complain because she knew it would irritate Sesshomaru. But he knew that her legs hurt because she was walking funny. "Were almost there, Rin." Sesshomaru said "We'll be there in three or four hours, I promise."  
  
Back under the tree with Shippo and Sorphasha  
  
"Shippo How can I believe such a promise. Every man has the same intention. I don't even know if I can trust my own father and brothers, Shippo. I'm afraid of them. You're the only one I'm not so scared of. When that man picked me up I cringed with fear." Sorphasha said staring at the sky. Once again she had surprised him with her words of truth.  
  
"It might not seem a promise of truth. But I'll keep it if I can and if I hurt you I'd never do it on purpose never. I-I-I thought that they only did th-that to Arowgodin." he said  
  
"They did it to whom ever they wanted. She got it the worst. But it still haunts me. It haunts my every move my every thought my every dream. I wake up with out a sound hoping no one notices. I relive those moments every day. Shmitsoru was lucky. He was a boy. They didn't want him. There was no women in their _tribe_." she pat tribe out bitterly as if it were a deadly plague. "I'm so sorry." he said in dismay  
  
"Not your fault." she said silent tears, that she couldn't hold back, rolling down her face. She drifted off into a daze looking at the sunset. After a few minutes she looked around her and saw Shippo. She stared at Shippo with fearful eyes, she scooted painfully away; as if she didn't know where she was or who Shippo was.  
  
"Sorphasha?" Shippo looked afraid "It's me Shippo." he said staying deadly still. Then something came into her eyes. It was a flicker of light a flicker of hope of life. Then he saw tiny picture in her eye. It was his face but it was tiny and it was within the glowing spark in her eye.  
  
"Oh… Shippo." she turned and faced the sunset. Her eyes werwe no longer glowing with the flicker or the picture of his smiling face. They were the same blue twisting, rivers meeting with an ocean with hidden depths as they were when he looked into them and saw the warning and complication of them.  
  
Inside the hut  
  
"Kagome, is she okay?" Inuyasha asked staring at Arowgodin.  
  
"She will be. Once Sesshomaru gets back." Kagome answered. Earlier Kaede had went out and gathered a mixture of the herbs wolf's claw, honeysuckle, and heather and mixed them with water then set it to dry. Kagome was now grinding this into a then powder and putting it into some warm water. She then took it over to Arowgodin, she tipped a little of the herbal mixture into Arowgodin's mouth forcing her to swallow it. Just then Sesshomaru walked in with Rin and Jaken at his heels.  
  
"Is she okay?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the helpless, wide-eyed Arowgodin, that was staring at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you've come back. It's been so long. What has it been, 59 years since I've seen your smiling face, that day you told me to stay in the forest I do believe." she said weakly  
  
"So it has. Are you okay? I'll kill who ever did this to you." He was suddenly at her side sitting on his knees.  
  
"But you already have 59 years ago. Did you know he came back? Did you know the big black one was him?" she said barely being able to whisper. Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had slapped him across his beautiful pale face.  
  
"No I didn't. This is news to me." he said calmly.  
  
"You're so serious now. You haven't smiled since you've been here. I miss your beautiful boyish grin that melted my heart so long ago." she whispered, her whisper barely being louder than a breath. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Jaken, and Rin just stared wonderingly at what the Hanyou said.  
  
"There is nothing to smile about." Sesshomaru insisted.  
  
"There is always something to smile about." the Hanyou said in a distant voice. Then Miroku and Shippo came in. Sorphasha limping, putting all her weight on Shippo. (Have I mentioned Sorphasha was the same size as Shippo, just slightly shorter? Well if I haven't I have now)  
  
"Shippo, why is she walking?" Kaome chastised Shippo.  
  
"She wouldn't let Miroku carry her." then Kagome took Sorphasha in her arms like a baby and laid her on her mat.  
  
The other Hanyous were getting better. Soon Kagome found out that all the Hanyous that were girls had suffered through the same treatment as Arowgodin. Thus making every one of them cringe away from the touch of men. Kagome went on trying to put their spirit and body back together piece by piece. But out of all of these Sorphasha was the only one making any progress. She trusted Kagome and didn't fight what had to be done. The others didn't trust anybody and fought with everything. Kagome worked with Sorphasha most of the time ,while Kaede worked with the others it turned out she could get them to cooperate somehow. Shippo watched on and worried about the complicated fox-Hanyou. Sango and Miroku did what they were told and Sesshomaru and his little group stayed out of the way. Sesshomaru sitting by Arowgodin while Rin and Jaken stayed outside. 


	6. Sorphasha's warning

In Kaede's Hut  
  
"Kagome go fetch some water." Kaede said wiping sweat from Arowgodin's brow.  
  
"But the other Hanyous need my care." Kagome retorted.  
  
"They'll be in capable hands while you take five minutes to fetch water. I can reassure you they'll be fine. Now go, before I loose my patience." Kaede retorted with a calm voice that had a hint of anger and annoyance.  
  
"Fine. I suppose the moonlight would do me good." she said sarcastically, but still listened to Kaede and went to fetch water.  
  
Wow, I don't remember the last time I've seen the moon that bright. Kagome thought as she stared at the moon walking towards the spring; with a bucket on her arm so she could carry the water back to the village. As Kagome walked her mind started to clear and she felt at peace. As she walked towards the spring she started to sing a lullaby that her father used to sing to her.  
  
_The river grows on, my dear one, my dear one __The forest grows on, my dear one, my dear one __Just like the river, my dear one, my dear one  
_  
But thinking of her father brought pain, along with the memories. _Why am I singing this lullaby? I can't believe I remember the words_. She thought. Then she quickly gathered the water and started to walk back. Then she slowed her pace and kept singing the lullaby; it had got stuck in her head. Then, as she neared the hut, she heard yelling voices, that were seeping with anger. She couldn't quite make out the words or who it was though. She started to run, not spilling a drop of water. Within one minute she was at the hut, panting. When she stepped inside she found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing, over what, Kagome was clueless. Miroku was trying to break them up, because Inuyasha was losing his hold on his temper.  
  
"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!!" Kagome screamed quickly making the words sound like one. Inuyasha flew to the ground. And Sesshomaru snickered at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" Kagome demandingly yelled.  
  
"Sesshomaru wants to take Arrowgodin to a different place." Kaede calmly said.  
  
"Out of the question. She is in no condition to travel. We're lucky she's come this far." Kagome snapped at Sesshomaru. "Besides The Usagee is still on the run. And they're even more pissed because we took all of they're hostages." Kagome said staring Sesshomaru in the eyes.  
  
"Fine." he said stubbornly. Then he walked over to Arrowgodin's side and sat down. The moment he sat down Arrowgodin's eyes sleepily fluttered open. "How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked gently, surprising everyone. _Since when did he have a heart?_ Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
  
"I'm fine." Arrowgodin whispered. Her voice-box had been bruised and she could barely talk.  
  
"Good." Sesshomaru said reaching for her hand, but stopped when he saw her flinch away. Then he quickly pulled his hand back to him.  
  
"Kagome, one of the dog-Hanyous, Sorphasha called Shmitsoru, is talking. He wants to know if Star is okay. I think Star is the other dog-Hanyou. And she hasn't started to talk and neither has the other fox-Hanyou." Shippo said.  
  
"It's okay, Shippo. It's a good thing he's getting better. And I'm pretty sure the others will get better too." Kagome comforted him.  
  
"Uuuhhh…" came a painful noise from the sleeping Sorphasha. Her eyes flew open and when she looked around she went into convulsions. Shippo ran to her side and Kagome came to give directions, to Miroku and Sango, and try to figure out what happened to Sorphasha.  
  
At Narroku's castle  
  
"Duroosnai do you honestly expect me to reward you for the task I set for you. When you didn't bring back a single fucking Hanyou." Narroku spat the word bitterly, while he looked down at the bowing Usagee leader.  
  
"I'm sorry milord. Inuyasha and his half brother slain over half my men and stole all my hostages. Supposedly my niece was Sessshomaru's "girlfriend" when they were little . He was the one who killed me the first time I died, and when I woke up I was this. The Usagee tribe is faithful, I gave them their second life and they have a bloodlust. They'll do anything you ask." Duroosnai pleaded.  
  
"I have no doubt of your faithfulness, but I do doubt your abilities. And I do doubt the number of your men. And I do doubt how much your bloodlust can take over your pathetic mind. But, however I do need those Hanyous. I will give you a second chance Duroosnai. If you get me my seven Hanyous before the next full moon. I will give you what you and your men want. I give you eight nights to collect my Hanyous."  
  
"Thank you milord. I'll be back in eight nights." then Duroosnai got up and started to walk over to the door.  
  
"Oh, and, Duroosnai, if you fail don't even bother to come back. For if you do I will personally make sure you are killed." Duroosnai nodded and quickly sprang out the door with his tail between his legs, literally. "Kikyo, what do you think will happen?" Narroku asked quizzically his chin on his fist.  
  
"I do not know." she said getting up from her chair and going over to him. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and deeply kissed him. Then he took a hold of her pulling her closer to him. Then they pulled away gasping for air.  
  
In Kaede's Hut  
  
"How long does Sorphasha have?" asked a red-eyed Shippo. Even though she had advanced most of the rest of the Hanyous, once her powers had come back her nightmares had gotten worse and they effected her mental and physical health. It was like what ever happened in her nightmares would actually happen to her. Shippo had a feeling that it had to do with her being able to see the past and future at the same time. But then forget the present unless it was in her past. He just couldn't figure it out.  
  
"I don't really know." Kagome said trying not to sound blunt so she wouldn't hurt the confused little fox demon. "If she has the right treatment and we figure out what is causing her pain she will survive. And we will find out what is causing the pain. And we will get her the right treatment."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, Shippo."  
  
"Okay." sniffle, sniffle.  
  
"Sh-Sh-Shippo…" Shippo heard Sorphasha's whispery, shaky voice. "Th-th-they're coming b-b-back."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Inuyasha jumped up screaming.  
  
"Th-the Usagee."  
  
"You saw it? Like what you did under the tree." Shippo asked. Sorphasha nodded a fraction of an inch.

Sorry this was so short but it took me forever to write it.


	7. The Usagee attack

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had a sudden burst of inspiration. 

"Sorphasha are you positive that they're coming?" Kagome asked considering the seriousness of Sorphasha's warning.

"If she said it, it's true." Shippo snapped.

"Okay." Kagome said raising her voice.

Just then came the sound of thousands of feet rumbling across the land. "Th-th-that's them." Sorphasha said weakly. Inuyasha jumped up unsheathing Tetsuiga. Sesshomaru stood up from his comforting place at Arowgodin's side. Sango got her huge-ass boomerang out of the corner and Kagome took her bow and arrows from her pack.

"They want more." Inuyasha growled. Then they all went outside. They're eyes widened in terror at what they saw. Not only the Usagee were attacking, but they had at least five hundred demons with them. "SHIT!!" bellowed Inuyasha. Kagome looked back in the hut. Shippo was staring out the door, bloodshot eyes wide open. All the Hanyous were lying there helpless.

"ATTACK!! Duroosnai bellowed. "GET THE HANYOUS AT ANY COST!! WE MUST GET THEM FOR NAROKU!!"

"What NAROKU!" Inuyasha growled.

"Didn't you know?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome went back to the door "I'll stay here and protect them." she said trying to sound unafraid and make her voice not shake and crack, she failed. But Shippo nodded anyway.

Uhhhh came a heart-breaking sound from Sorphasha. Shippo looked back at her. Convulsions were going through her body like waves in the ocean. Shippo looked at Kagome then ran to Sorphasha's side. Her eyes were glazed over and they had that glowing picture in them. Shippo couldn't make out the picture but knew it wasn't a good thing. Sorphasha gasped and the convulsions stopped. And her eyes went back to normal. "They're going to come through the door!" She screamed frantically, coughing up blood in the process.

"KAGOME!! WATCH OUT!!" came the voice of Inuyasha.

Kagome lifted her head up. She tried to move. But she was to late. An arrow went strait into her heart. She drew in a sharp breath and fail back against the hut. Uhhhhhh she groaned then fell to the ground looking as pale as snow.

"Kagome! No!" Shippo said tears running down his face

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Inuyasha screamed.

A group of Usagee started to advance through the door. A blonde was in the lead and before he walked in he pulled the arrow out of Kagome's heart. "Perfect my love." his husky voice whispered kissing the feathers of the arrow. Shippo appeared in front of them. All the Hanyous were helpless he had to defend them. "You can't! I won't let you!" Shippo screamed

"What ya gonna do 'bout it? Ya're no'in but a lil' runt!" a brunet Usagee laughed

Shippo's eyes started to glow red. "You will not take them." he growled. Shippo started to grow. He looked as if he was eight feet tall.

"Wha' the hell's this lil' runt doin'?" The brunet said fearfully.

Shippo growled. "Afraid of me are you?" he snarled "Thought I was just a lil' runt…?" he growled "You will not take them."

"We will or we'll die tryin'" the husky blonde said.

"So you have a death wish?" Shippo might as well bitch-slapped the Usagee.

"He's got spunk. 'Ut I don' think that 'elps in th' after life." the brunet said to the three behind him. They guffawed at his joke, making them look even more like idiots. Shippo grew taller making him a full nine feet. He kicked at the Usagee. They dodged and grabbed his leg pulling it towards them making him fall. He shrank back to size.

"Thinks he can beat us. He just got a rude awakening." the blonde said. Sorphasha coughed up more blood. The Usagee walked in and grabbed all the Hanyous. Rin walked out from Arowgodin's private area. "Where's…" she started to say. "Shit she ran and hid. The blonde Usagee whistled sending it piercing through time.

"What in all the hells is going on? Why are the pulling back?" Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha turned around. Usagee were shuffling out of the hut with the Hanyous slung over their shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw Arowgodin slung over the blonde Usagee's shoulder "AROWGODIN!! NOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Duroosnai jumped over the small group and over to the blonde yanking Arowgodin from him and putting her on his shoulder. "HOW DARE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SCOUNDREL!!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Miroku, use your wind tunnel." Sango screamed. Miroku yanked on the prayer beads "WIN TUNNEL!!" the wind tunnel came out of his hand. It inhaled every demon and Usagee that was in front of him. He wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand and it went away.

Inuyasha ran back to Kagome. Tears fell from his eyes. Why her? Why my love? WHY? he screamed inside his head. Sesshomaru ran after the Usagee. Miroku and Sango walked back to the hut. "What the hell?" Miroku said looking at the hut. Everything was strewn across the floor. And Shippo was moaning on the floor. Sango ran to his side and lifted him onto one of the beds. "Where the hell is Jaken and Rin?" Miroku asked.

"How the fuck would I know?" Sango snapped. Shippo leaped up into a sitting position.

"Where's Sorphasha?" he demanded. He looked around and saw nothing except for the mess and Miroku and Sango. Tears flew from his eyes. "Why? Why was I so stupid? Sorphasha even warned me." he pleaded

"We'll get them back. And revenge for Kagome." Inuyasha said standing at the door.

At Naroku's castle

"Duroosnai. You've completed you're task." Naroku mused. "Although Inuyasha is not here. But these will do." he said yanking Arowgodin's head up with her hair. "Despicable. So this is your niece? I can't believe she's related to you." Naroku mused..

"Siete, Siete, Siete, Siete, Siete." Arowgodin started to chant. Naroku flew backwards.

"You'll regret that." Naroku snarled. He went after her and dug his claws into her chest. He yanked out his hand clamping her heart in his hand. HE put his mouth to her heart and swallowed it whole. A surge of power went through his body. His body absorbed her power. It drank in every inch of energy and power, as if it would be destroyed without it.

"NAROKU!! THAT IS YOUR LAST MISTAKE!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Sesshomaru screamed making the walls quiver. Convulsions went through the walls and the castle collapsed.


End file.
